Chester
Chester (Cheshire Cat) is a male cat living in the Town of Fabula. He is a jack of all trades and can become invisible.- Chester Kacin Appearance Chester is a scruffy young man with purple hair that turns pinker down the ends. His animalistic features include two purple ears on his head, with various assorted gold piercings, and his striped tail that has a crack on it, that of which is bandaged. He wears a collar around his neck, with a bell attached to it, and a club necklace. Chester is clad with purple and gray tones, and has bandages littering his body to cover his scars. The eye he shows is yellow, while the other one is a paleish orange and has no pupil. Personality Odd | Loyal | Obedient | Blunt | Affectionate | Aggressive | Detached | Odd - "*screams loudly* REVOLUTION OF KING LOUIE FUCKING ORANGES." Originally being a cat, Chester has much to learn about the human world. Despite spending most of his time around children, the queen, and card men, he can be a bit odd sometimes. Freezing up at large crowds, disliking strangers and forced social contact, he retains some antisocial cat traits. He has a great fear of water, and cleans himself, eats raw meat, and tries to fit himself in places much too small for him. Anyone could see that he clearly isn't quite...normal. Loyal - "Alice said I can't, so I won't. End of story, and no odd trinkets will convince me otherwise." The cat is extremely loyal to those he has vowed to protect. If you've got his loyalty, you most likely have it for life. If you'd like a favor, he'll be there. Chester has a strict code of honor, and is always willing to help, as long as the favor doesn't conflict with Alice's demands. He is also very protective and suspicious, even going as far to stalk those he wants to shield. Obedient - "As you wish." Chester is used to being commanded, and automatically has a preference to following orders, no matter who is asking him to do something. He will follow orders to completion when he puts his mind to it. Usually he might put the order off, but will always come back to it and fulfill it though. Blunt - "I AM BEING ASSAULTED BY SOMEONE WHO IS LIKELY MORBIDLY OBESE" Chester doesn't have a filter, and will spew out whatever he's thinking if he deems necessary. His mouth can sometimes get himself in trouble as he usually states things inappropriate for his current situation. Aggressive :: Detached - "HOW DARE YOU." Before Alice, Chester was generally detached and indifferent towards the children he guided, often sending them into traps for his own amusement. They usually lived anyway, and had other friends to guide them. When he wasn't "helping", he usually lounged around, eating till he was full, napping, or "going off" with the servants in the Queen's castle, or the Queen herself. When Chester is provoked, he is incredibly aggressive, snarling, growling, doing whatever he can to let you know of his rage, such as murdering you. Welp. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: * Close Combat * Nimble/Acrobatic * Invisibility * Hearing and scent is amplified * Is competent in many fields, but not an expert in any one of them * Scary * Determined Weaknesses: * Eyepatch * Catnip * Alice * Can become overstressed * Collar * Easily commanded * Fish *Unknowing Likes and Dislikes Likes: * Alice * Long naps ( mostly in trees ) * Being lazy * Protecting those close to him * The occasional fight or two * Clean genitals * Being praised/petted * Long hair ( its like yarn ) * Catnip * Fish/Meat/Sweets * Cardboard boxes * Small spaces Dislikes: * Large crowds of people * Bodies of water bigger than a bowl of water * Large, puffy panted men who yank on his tail and act like they're slightly homosexual * Feeling lonely or not being paid attention to * Dogs * Extreme temperatures * People taking off his eyepatch * Bumping into others * Being bored * Being scolded * Being away from Alice * Being petted the wrong way Trivia * Birthday: March 26 * Very straight posture * Ears are slightly sensitive, and he likes getting petted there, though if you're a stranger, he'll swat you away * Swats people with his tail when annoyed * When curious, will bat at something, or even someone * Sugar cubes, are like, his thing * Possible mentally unstable * Often sleeps in places that are usually too small for him to lie down on * Zips jacket up and down when cold or insecure * Keeps his teeth in impeccable shape. You will never see healthier gums anywhere else * Pretty good at cards * Attracts stray female cats often Theme Songs *Please, World *My Awaited Won't Come Quotes *''" *screams loudly* REVOLUTION OF KING LOUIE FUCKING ORANGES "'' *''"Miaou?"'' *''" I AM BEING ASSAULTED BY SOMEONE WHO IS LIKELY MORBIDLY OBESE "'' *''"As you wish."'' References Category:All Pages Category:Previous Characters